His Harem Girl, His Master
by Able02
Summary: My Halloween Story. Not Very Good But Here It Is.


"Are you sure you don't wanna come Soul?" Maka asked pausing at the door with Blair. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

Soul waved the girls off. "Go. Have fun just bring me back some candy." He said still reclining on the couch. "Besides I need to be here for the trick or treaters."

"Oooohhh. You're so nice my little Soul!" Blair gushed crushing Soul's face to her chest.

Maka drug Blair off her weapon. "We'll be back at midnight. Don't miss us too much." She said.

"Blair take care of my meister will ya?" Soul called closing the door behnd them.

Picking up a magazine Soul began to flip through it waiting for children to come knocking on the door. He didn't need to wait long. Less than five minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Trick or Treat!" The children chorused.

"Oh you must be a fairy." Soul said to the little girl in the middle dropping candy in her bag.

"No!" She giggled.

"Oh? Then a princess?"

"No. " the girl repeated. "I'm a witch!"

"No way! You're much too pretty to be a witch." Soul said getting all the children and their chaperones to laugh.

Although he would never admit it in public Soul LOVED children(1).of course the only child he really knew was… there was a knock at the window. Frowning Soul opened the window and poked his head out. "SOUL!" Black Star launched himself through the window effective landing himself on top of the weapon.

"B-Black Star." Soul sputtered. "What are you wearing?"

Black Star Blushed he was wearing a harem girl's outfit. The blue fabric clung loosely to his body and showed off a great deal of skin. There were gold bells on his wrists and ankles. "I ordered a Sultan's outfit but when I got it this is what was in the box." He said softly. Then he perked up. "But I'm such a big Star it doesn't matter what I wear! I'm always awesome!"

Soul smiled. "That's true babe."

Black Star smiled and kissed his boyfriend quickly. "Thanks."

"Come on." Soul whined. "We get no alone time in over three months and all I get is a peck?"

Black Star crushed his lips to his boyfriend's. The boys were made out furiously, their bodies grinding against each other, the bells on Black Star's wrists betraying every movement his hands made as they roamed Soul's upper body. The Meister gave the door could have killed Lord Death himself. "I have to get that." Soul said though he made no move to get up.

"Screw that you're mine." Black Star gave a wicked grin before he moaned loudly. "Oh God! So Awesome!"

Soul Covered His Boyfriend's mouth. "Someone can grow to hate you, you know that Black Star?" Soul got up and grabbed the candy bowl from the table by the door and gave a hand full to each of the children ignoring the looks he got from their parents. "Have nice night. He smiled at the children."

Black Star Took the candy bowl and set it by the door. "Those little baStards won't be stealing My spotlight." The Meister grumbled dragging Soul into his bedroom bells jingling with every step.

Soul was forced against the door as Black Star Forced their lips together. "Noone can steal me from you master." Soul said when he was released.

"Go sit on the bed." Black Star smirked. "I wanna dance for you."

Soul went and did as he was told as Black Star closed his eyes and prepared himself. The bluenette's hands floated above his head and his hips began to sway to the beat of unheard music. Soul was entranced by each movement as they went from sharp thrusts to liquid swings. The white haired boy hadn't even noticed his mouth was open until he had to close it to swallow. "You're beautiful Star." Soul breathed.

Black Star shimmied over to the bed and straddled Soul's lap. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked smiling brightly as he felt the hot hard flesh pressing against his ass answer loud and clear.

"I enjoy everything you do."

"Really? Well then, you'll love this." Black Star lay on the bed next to Soul. "Undress me."

Soul rushed to comply his hands fumbling to unknot cloth from golden rings and pull away underclothes. Soon Black Star was naked on the bed and was helping Soul from his clothes. "Master do you think you could keep the bells on."

"Sure." Black Star said not giving the bracelets more than a cursory glance. "Now. Hurry up and put it in."

Soul looked at Black Star Questioningly. "R-really?"

Black Star nodded and Soul quickly moved his fingers to his mouth. "I prepared myself before I came here now hurry up before I kick your ass!" Black Star said pushing up onto his elbows.

"Ok ok." Soul said positioning himself between Black Star's legs.

Soul pushed forward gently against the resistance of Black Star's sphincter. Both boysa gasped when the muscle gave and Soul's erection slid into Black Star's ass. "Keep going." Black Star said not letting his voice shake.

Soul nodded and slowly slid the rest of the way in. When their hips met Soul leaned down and kissed Black Star. "Are you okay?"

"You kidding? A big Star like me?" Black Star said through the lust filled haze invading his mind. "I can handle anything!"

"Well give _me_ a minute. I have to get used to this." Soul said knowing his boyfriend would rather be torn apart than admit he needed a second to let his body adjust.

After a minute Soul began to move his slowly back and forth. "Faster  
>Soul." Black Star said. "Give your master the ultimate pleasure."Soul began to thrust quickly the sounds of their bodies meeting quickly filling the apartment "faster. And don't you fucking stop until I tell you too!"<p>

Soul moved as fast as his body would allow knowing both of them would be bruised by the end of the night. "L-like this Master?" Soul asked listening to the rapid cadence of the bell bracelets.

"Yeah tha-that's good. Just like that." Black Star leaned up and kissed Soul again their tongues dancing together passionately.

"Master I think I'm going to cum! C-can I cum inside you?" Soul whimpered after a few passion filled moments.

"Don't you dare cum without me." Stars flared in Black Star's eyes showing the seriousness in the threat. "If you cum before I do i'll punish you."

Soul came with a shudder quickly followed by Black Star who pulled Soul closer to his chest. "Sorry master. I came inside without your permission…"

"That's okay it feels good. By the way you still came before me. You'll have to be punished."

A/N: Well In My Opinion That Sucked But Talking During Sex Is A Huge Turn Off For Me (I Banish People From My Bed For It LOLZ) So As A Rule I Suck At It. This Is My Halloween Special. I Wanted To Go A Different Direction With This But I Was Looking For A Reason To Do UkeDom And It Just Fits That Soul Would Be The Seme But Either Way The Submissive Partner Would Need To Be OOC With This Pairing And I Just Love Black Star's Personality. For Christmas I Might Do A 12 Chapter Thing Or Maybe 25 Either Way The Chapters Will All Be Short Aside From The Last Chapter That Woll Be Posted On Christmas Day… IDK I Hate Making Choices…

1: Don't Quote Me On That For All I Know Soul Hates (Other) Children But Most 'Tough Guys' Like Children Secretly.


End file.
